the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Halvden
Halvden is a young male half-blood. He is the mate of Kenna and father of Halla. He was once Shard's rival, second to Sverin. Information Description He has bright emerald feathersSong of the Summer King, Page 5, with a golden lion rump and golden eyes. After the battle with the wyrms, he lost his front right foretalon. Personality Prior to By the Silver Wind, ''Halvden was power-hungry and arrogant. He attempted to kill Rashard multiple times, and almost succeeded in killing Caj. However, he had a deep affection for his mate, Kenna. After being caught and defeated by Caj, he became much more loyal and humble. Role Halvden often tried to undermine Shard's leadership on Windwater. He then attempted to kill Caj so he could achieve what his father never did, become Sverin's wingbrother. In ''A Shard of Sun, he helps Caj find Sverin and befriends Tocho. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Song of the Summer King Halvden first appears during the time when Sverin judges the young males who wish to join his pride. He insults Shard by telling him that he could never hunt a boar, but is quieted by Dagr. Sverin allows Halvden to stay, telling him that if he can prove himself to be half the gryfon his father was, he will be a good warrior. When Caj advises the young warriors, he stares at Halvden to get him to stop preening. ''Flying in soon! ''Skyfire ''Flying in soon! ''A Shard of Sun ''Flying in soon! ''By the Silver Wind ''Flying in soon! In the Short Stories ''Beneath the Windward Sun Halvden is mentioned briefly by Stigr when he tells Halla that her father would know about injuries. Relationships Kenna Even before his redemption, Halvden cared deeply for Kenna. When Shard and Kenna were down by the river (Kenna wanted to be Shard's mate, at first), Halvden came to steal the gryfess away. He could have possibly done this just to spite Shard, but their feelings for each other grew over time. Rashard Halvden and Shard's relationship was initially hostile. Halvden initially saw the latter as a rival and tried to kill Shard sevral times. At the end of ''By the Silver Wind however, he cheered as Shard took his rightful, place as the Vanir king showing that he finally came to respect the gray Vanir. Caj Sverin Halvden initially became Sverins 2nd Wingbrother to take advantage of the former. Halvden did too good of a job though as Sverin become so insane that not even Havlden could control him. However Halvden unsuccessfully tried to discourage the Red King from his insanity by attempting to reason with him before the former finally gave up and fled. Hallr Halvden looks up to his father and cares about him deeply, however this relationship seems to be one-sided as Hallr argued with Halvden after he lost a sparring match with Shard even though Halvden tried his best to beat him. It's can be assumed that Halvden became a bully because of his one sided relationship with his father. When the wolves killed Hallr, Halvden was devastated and swore vengeance on the wolves. Tocho When Halvden first encountered Tocho their relationship was initially hostile. Tocho tried to kill Halvden since his father killed one of his packmates. However Tocho fights alongside Caj and Halvden when they battle Sverin. Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes Halvden: You're'' dead''!'' ''Caj: No, guess again. Halvden: You're a ghost! Caj: No such thing. Halvden: Stay back! Halvden and Caj when the latter attacks him on Pebble's Throw. A Shard of Sun-'Halvden's Lesson'-''Pages 129-130'' ---- ''Halvden: For the sake of my unborn kit. For your own sense of honor. Now you may prove that you're a better and more merciful queen than Sverin was king, that the Vanir are all you say they are.'' Halvden to Thyra and Ragna as to why he should be spared. A Shard of Sun-'The Queen's Decree'-''Page 166'' ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Trivia *Halvden's name could possibly be derived from the Old Norse name "Hálfdan", which means "Half Danish". This could fit him, as he is a mixed race. Gallery Canon Halvden.jpg|Halvden (by Jess E. Owen) Halvden.png|Halvden Reference (by FlametheCharizard) Vain ole Halvden.jpg|Halvden in the hot springs with Kenna and Astri in the backgroubd Veterangryf.jpg|A Deformed Halvden By Jess E Owen Fanart HNI 0065.JPG|Fledgling Halvden (by FlametheCharizard) Accurate portrayal of some griffon from a fandom that I am not in.png|this is canon|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Citations References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Winderost Gryfons Category:Supporting Charcters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:Half-Bloods Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Clan of Ingmar Category:Major Characters Category:Rise of The Dragon Star Characters Category:Minor Characters